Code Geass: Claudia the Wicked Witch
by Perseus12
Summary: Had enough of betrayal and manipulation, (FemHarry) Claudia Reyne Potter decided to travel to another world away from Dumbledore and Voldemort. She had a new life, new family, and new war to face her destiny to protect her love ones. The Wicked Witch is HERE! (FemFutaHarry Potter) Claudia x Harem.
1. Bio info

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Code Geass_.

 **Pairing:** FutaFemHarry Potter x Harem.

 **-x X x-**

Character & History profile:

 **Claudia Reyne Potter**

 **Appearance:** Think Claudia Levantine from _**Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru**_

 **Alias:** Girl-Who-Lived, Girl-That-Seeks-Attention (Ministry of Magic), Mistress of Death, Good Britannian (Japanese people on Code Geass), She-Devil

 **Code name:** Noire

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Reaction:**

Hostile - Albus Dumbledore, Conelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Voldemort aka Tom Marvelo Riddle, Death Eaters, Order of the Phoenix, Molly Weasley, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Marjorie "Marge" Dursley, Severus Snape, Gildroy Lockheart, Charles zi Britannia, corrupt Britannian nobles, Josui Kusakabe, Purebloods, High Eunuchs, Brock "Black King" Gurder

Friendly - Goblins, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius "Xeno" Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, Dobby of House Elf, Hermoine Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, William Weasley, Charles Weasly, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Garrick Ollivander, Alastor Moody, Julius 'Juls' Potter/Lelouch li Britannia, Catelyn 'Cat' Potter/Nunnally Potter, Milly Ashford, Ruben Ashford, Japanese people, Jane Judith Jocelyn, Euphemia li Britannia, Marrybell mel Britannia, Cecile Croomy, Rakshata Chawla, Kallen Kouzuki Stadtfeld, Rivalz Cardemonde, Nina Einstein, Shirley Fenette, Pluto Nash

 **Weapon:**

Sword of Gryffindor

Elder Wand

 **Occupation:**

Student of Hogwarts

Author

CEO of Potter Enterprise (on Code Geass universe)

 **Mentor(s):** Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore (former)

 **Family:**

Lelouch li Britannia/Julius 'Juls' Potter – Adopted brother

Nunnally li Britannia/Catelyn 'Cat' Potter – Adopted sister

Sirius Black – Godfather (decease)

Remus Lupin – Godfather

Lily Potter nee Evans – Mother (decease)

James Potter – Father (decease)

Petunia Dursley nee Evans – Aunt

Vernon Dursley – Uncle

Marge Dursley – Aunt

Dudley Dursley – Cousin

 **Companion(s):**

Hedwing (Snowy owl)

Grey Wind (Direwolf)

Fawkes (Phoenix)

Yvash (Basilisk)

 **Outfit:** Think Claudia wearing Philip's dark armor with black cape from _**Ulysses: Jeanne d'Arc and the Alchemist Knight**_ holding two guns and two guns on her feet like _**Bayonetta**_

 **-x X x-**

2010 atb/Age 15:

-Claudia and his magical companions have magically travel to another universe and landed on Japan to settle before the Britannian invasion of Japan. After three months of conflict, she encounters young Lelouch and Nunnally after a vehicle departed, she presented herself to them at first Lelouch was over protective brother to his sister until Fawkes the Phoenix saw her situation which brings tears to her eyes and legs. Nunnally open her eyes clearly seeing her brother and she now stands straight. Lelouch thank Claudia and the phoenix as he explains to her that he's Lelouch li Britannia and Nunnally li Britannia, they were the children of 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia and former royals after their mother, Marianne li Britannia, was murdered by a terrorists and their hypocrite father send them to Japan as 'political tools' which shocked her the most and MAD that Charles is no better of Voldemort and Fudge back on her world. She decided to take them as her adopted siblings which the former royal siblings accapted and they call her big sister even they change their names. Claudia and her newly adopted siblings arrive on Ashard Family House and they met Ruben Ashford, he was a friend and ally of Lelouch' and Nunnally's mother, as he welcome them to his home.

2011 atb/Age 16:

-Claudia publishing her books of "Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them", "Tales of Magical Girl", "Vision of Azmayer" and "Ninjas of Love" which it was a HUGE SUCCESS of book selling as millions of fans buying including Marrybell mel Britannia, Kaguya Sumeragi, Odysseus eu Britannia, Empress Tianzi, Lloyld Asplund and Schneizel el Britannia even Tamaki Shinichiro (who was totally pervert after reading an erotic novel of Ninjas of Love) himself.

-She use the money to buy supplies of food and medicine to the Japanese people including abroad Japanese that refuge on Europia United and Chinese Federation, except she doesn't like to call them Elevens which she loathe it, that are living on the ghettos which she earn her nickname "Claudia the Good Britannian" which she doesn't mind as long she helps the weak from the strong.

-She befriend a smuggler name Pluto Nash who was a Afro-Britannian (African-American), he hates of Charles' ideology where "the strong rule and the weak die" and he doesn't like the system of conquering nations replace of number. So Claudia and Pluto worked together to beat Britannia.

2012 atb/Age 17:

-Claudia founded the Potter Enterprise where Japanese and Britannians work together on the same company as equals and Claudia doesn't like racism.

2013 atb/Age 18:

-Claudia hired an Indian scientist name Rakshata Chawla and she secretly build an underground facility below the Potter Tower where she can build a machine combine of science and magic called "Silhouette Knights" that can surpassed Britannia's Knightmare Frames.

-Spies who tried to infiltrate and sabotage of Potter Enterprise's products were captured and interrogated. Claudia sends a warning to those greedy and self-centered Britannian nobles and businessmen by infamous word of her ancestors from the past _"A Potter Always Pays Their Debts"_ and her words are true.

2014 atb/Age 19:

-Claudia won a Nobel Prize Award.

-Honolulu Branch of Potter Enterprise on Hawaii was complete for spy network.

2015 atb/Age 20:

-Claudia bought a private island of Yamatai for expansion of Potter Enterprise's and secret testing ground of Silhouette Knights. Pottertown was built by employee residents and named after her family name.

-London Branch of Potter Enterprise on Great Britain was complete for spy network.

2016 atb/Age 21:

-Hong Kong Branch of Potter Enterprise on China was complete for spy network.

2017 atb/Age 22:

-Claudia Reyne Potter challenged Brock "Black King" Gurder, a Britannian noble, owner and director of Babel, follower of Emperor Charles, and _Greatest Chess Player_ for the ownership of Babel Tower since he abuse his own employees even the Elevens which he accept her challenge since _she's a woman_. Fifteen minutes later for playing chess, Brock the Greatest Chess Player was defeated by Claudia as he accuse her of cheating his henchmen tried to apprehend her since he had a reputation to keep, unfortunately for the Black King her butlers, Walter C. Dornez and Sebas Tian, got them first without mercy. She said to him _A Potter Always Pays Their Debts_ which frightened those words as he gonna fulfilled the deal and he gave her the deed as the _new_ owner of Babel Tower then he fled away from the _She-Devil_.

-This is the beginning of their story. . .

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter. By the way, I update a new crossover story of Knight's & Magic and Gundam Seed, and its called _**Mobile Suit Gundam KNIGHT**_ including new crossover story of The Mask and Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru, and its called _**The Mask on Eostia**_.


	2. Interlude: The Will

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Code Geass_.

 **Pairing:** FutaFemHarry Potter x Harem.

 **-x X x-**

 _ **Before the events. . .**_

 **Back on Claudia's world**

 **Gringotts Wizarding Bank, United Kingdom**

 **Conference Room**

Everyone from muggleborn and pureblood have gathered at the room waiting the will to read and passed the inheritance left behind by Claudia Reyne Potter, who disappears without a trace.

Pretenders that used Claudia for their own gained: Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Molly Weasley, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

Loyal friends of Claudia: Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius "Xeno" Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, Hermoine Granger, Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley nee Delacour, Garrick Ollivander, and Alastor Moody.

Griphook got the magic parchment and started to read.

"As the executor of Lady Claudia Reyne Potter's estate, I have been empowered to read Mr. Potter' last will and testament."

Griphook opened the envelope as several goblins walked into the room pulling a large wagon filled with boxing gloves and a cannon. Sirius just snickers while Remus twitched and rubbed his forehead muttering.

"Before I, Claudia Reyne Potter, divide up my estate left behind my family I would like to publicly notify everyone that should this will ever be read. By the time this line is read it will have already gone through the proper channels since it was activated upon the seal breaking. Will someone please give Severus Snape _aka_ Snivellus a kick to the balls for me."

*Whack!*

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!" A high-pitched scream was heard on the room as everyone look at the source, they see a goblin's foot on Snape's family jewels while every male in the room wince as they cover their manhood and he collapse holding his crotch in pain while the goblin just clapping as Griphook smile sly 'well done' and Sirious bit his lips so he won't laugh.

'Merlin's beard, that was GOOD!'

"I, Claudia Reyne Potter, being of sound mind, ZIP IT Sirius, and body do hereby divide up my considerable estate as follows:

"To my dear good friend Rubeus Hagrid: who was my first friend and the one gave me my first birthday cake. Friend of my parents: Lily Potter and James Potter. I now leave 1,500,000 galleons. . ." Which Hagrid fainted of he heard. ". . . a 'Book of Rare Magical Creatures' which my father kept and I give it for you, and a newly-rebuild Godric's Hollow for you and your little friends to live. Say hi Fang for me, Hagrid, and find him a mate where he can no longer alone."

The awoken half-giant burst in tears of his friends' daughter departure while Sirius and Remus patting him in comfort. Dumbldore was fuming in anger while everyone listened as Griphook continue to read the will.

"To my arch-nemesis Draco Malfoy: I now leave- A BOXING GLOVE ON THE HEAD! FIRE! "

The goblins loading a boxing glove on to the cannon tube and lit up then firing straight on Draco's head. *Whap!*

"Oof!"

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy ran at their son as the goblin manager continue.

"To my pranksters-in-crime Fred and George Weasley: I now leave 1,250,000 galleons for both of you. . ." Fred and George hight-five together. ". . . and a building which was abondoned on Daigon Alley and now I give it to you for your dream joke shop. Make me proud boys."

"We won't . . ."

". . .disappoint you, Claudie."

"God save us all." Minerva moaned in despair, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of House Gryffindor, made a facepalmed of her passing student's daughter.

"Fire another round for Drakey and Lucy!" Two boxing gloves hits Draco and Lucius again. *Whap!* *Whap!*

"Augh!"

"Gah!"

"To my godfather Sirius Black: I now leave 1,899,000 galleons and a private island on Caribbean which was used a vacation spot just for your vacation time after you beat Moldybutt and his Death Munchers." Which the people in the room are snickers or giggling of Voldemort's nickname while some people (Draco and Lucius) didn't find amusing for insulting their master. "And Sirius please destroy that portrait of your banshee of mother on the wall which she's one BIG PAIN IN THE ARSE!" Sirius just nodded in acknowledge of his goddaughter and he will do it.

"Fire another around for Drakey and Lucy!" Two boxing gloves hits Draco and Lucius once again. *Whap!* *Whap!*

Both of them have growing lumps on their heads which Narcissa cover her mouth with her hand as she giggle.

"To my good friend and sister Hermoine Granger: I now leave 1,390,000 galleons and books in the Potter Library on the Potter Manor on Wessex which I decided to give it for you, Bushy Bookworm." Hermoine cover her face in embarassment since Claudia is the only person call her nickname while Fred, George, and Sirius laughing and Remus just shook his head.

'Just like her mother.' He still remember the good times on Hogwarts as students where he, James, Peter (which he hates the man that betray them), and Sirius are the Marauders. When they decided to keep their secret of their group, they made nickname for themselves, Padfoot for Sirius Black, Prongs for James Potter, Wormtail for Peter Pettigrew and Moony for Remus Lupin.

"Fire a boxing glove on Snivellus!" A boxing glove hits Snape. *Whap!*

"Doh!"

"To my other godfather Remus Lupin: I now leave 2,500,000 galleons for you and your wife Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks. . ." Lupin and Tonks just gasped as everyone, except Sirius who was calm, looking at them. ". . . that's right, you heard me and how do I know abou that. Well, Sirius, told me about your secret marriage and congratulations for both of you." Lupin and Tonks looks at Sirius angrily as he grin and wave back at them. "I wish for your happiness for the both of you and your child."

"Fire another round for Drakey, Lucy, and Snivellus!" Three boxing gloves hits Draco, Lucius, and Snape. *Whap!* *Whap!* *Whap!*

"Ah!"

"Ragh!"

"Not again!"

"To Garrick Ollivander: I now leave 1,777,000 galleons for you and your store." The wandmaker just smile of his customer's daughter.

'Thank you, Miss Potter.'

"Fire another round for Drakey, Lucy, and Snivellus!" Three boxing gloves hits Draco, Lucius, and Snape. *Whap!* *Whap!* *Whap!*

"Oph!"

Three of them fall down unison. ( **A/N:** Reminds me of Three Stooges that I watched.)

"To my good friend and classmate Luna Lovegood: I now leave 2,000,000 galleons and a villa on France which I decided to give it to you for you and your father to live." Luna smile of her friend and Xeno just fainted in shock of the amount of Claudia gave them.

"To Narcissa Malfoy: I now leave 1,880,000 galleons and a mansion on mountains on Austria. I advise you to divorce your ungrateful and cowardly husband which he become a lapdog. . ."

"Oy!" Lucius shouted which he received another hit of the boxing glove. *Whap!*

". . . of Voldemort which his real name Tom Marvello Riddle and I know that Sirius will allow you to return back to House Black." The mother of Draco Malfoy just nodded as she look at her cousin, Sirius, who just nodded 'You're still welcome to the Black Family'. Dumbledore was totally shocked that Claudia knows the dark lord's real name as mentally scream of that blasted girl's departure and he all he did for the greater good.

"To the pig Ronald Weasley: I now leave a GIGANTIC WILD BOAR for you! Release the boar!" Dozen of goblins holding chains one-by-one as they pulled a gigantic cage contains the most viscious magical creature: Daeodan. One brave armored goblin just unlocked the cage and it released the wild pig as it sees his prey: Ronald Weasley while the red weasle whimpering as he stood and run as the daeodan after him.

*Ahem!* "Shall we continue?" They heard of Ron's squealing scream as he's still chased by the wild boar.

"Fire another round for Drakey, Lucy, and Snivellus!" Three boxing gloves hits Draco, Lucius, and Snape. *Whap!* *Whap!* *Whap!*

"Gak!"

Three of them fall down unison. . . again.

"To my bravest friend and classmate Neville Longbottom: I now leave 1,950,000 galleons and a book "Green Herbology of Magical Plants" which was kept my great grandmother as I decided to passed it to you." Neville reminds himself of his childhood hearing stories of his grandmother that Claudia's great grandmother was once the best and greatest herbologist in the magical world.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Somebody help me!" Ron still keep chasing by the daeodan as it still run more faster around Gringotts while goblins on the sideline just watched in entertainment as they eat, drink, and they even made bets.

"To my surrogate sister Ginny Weasley: I now leave 1,388,000 galleons and a scroll of "Ancient Sex of Rome" which was discovered by my great-great-great granfather and I decided to give you where you and your boyfriend will do something very _love~_." Ginny's face turned red as tomato after hearing of her friend's giving her some erotic book from ancient time and she'll used it for his boyfriend.

"To my surrogate father Arthur Weasley: I now leave 2,530,000 galleons, and a muggle collection which my grandfather kept it at the Potter Manor since he was alive and I now give it to you." The patriarch of House Weasley just smile of his surrogate daughter and he look to his disappointed son Ron still chasing by the boar. Molly herself mentally fuming that she was not mentioned.

"To Molly Weasley: I now leave- A BOXING GLOVE ON THE HEAD! FIRE! "

The goblins loading a boxing glove on to the cannon tube and lit up then firing straight on redhead matriarch of House Weasley. *Whap!* She now joins with the unconscious Snape, Draco, and Lucius on the floor.

"To Professor Minerva McGonagall: I now leave 3,800,000 galleons for you and a house on New Zealand where you can retire one day." Minerva shed in tears and she'll missed her student.

"To my friend and classmate Susan Bones: I now leave 1,700,000 galleons and find yourself a boyfriend or girlfriend to be with, will you!" Susan's cheek are blushing as she listening of her classmate's advice while her aunt Amelia shook her head in amusement and won't object if her niece will be a boy or a girl to date.

"To the manipulative, hypocrite, mad fool, _Greater Good preacher_ and senile old Albus Dumbledore: I now only leave 30 sickles and a Tasmanian devil on your pants." A goblin holding a Tasmanian devil as he pulled the old man's pants and shove it then it began ravaging the pants within.

"To my mother's good friend Amelia Bones: I now leave 2,244,000 galleons and a villa on Isle of Wight where you can retire when the time comes." Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, just smile of her friend's daughter donations that will boost the morale of the auror corp against Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"Fire another round for Molly, Drakey, Lucy, and Snivellus!" Three boxing gloves hits Draco, Lucius, and Snape. *Whap!* *Whap!* *Whap!* *Whap!*

"Egh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Ron still running from the gigantic boar.

"To the paranoid professor Alastor Moody: I now leave 2,100,000 galleons and a storage of firewhiskeys on Boston where my father kept and its all yours. Do me a favor prof, kick those Death Eaters' arse!" The one eye and mechanical eye just grunted.

"Constance Vigilance!" He stabbed his staff on the floor in acknowledgement.

"Finally to Bill and Fleur Weasley: I now leave 3,060,000 galleons for the both of you and a villa on Normandy, France." The newly-wedded couple just smile of Claudia's wedding gift for them.

Ron was tired as he collapse from running and moaning in agony while the gigantic boar just return its cage as the goblins gave the boar 'job well done' gesture while its resting.

Lucius sat up rubbing his forehead painfully.

"Is that it?"

Molly spoke up after that angrily.

"That's disgraceful!"

Draco Malfoy fuming in anger that he never received any while Snape couldn't sneer since he had ice pack on his head with growing lump on it. Albus mentally MAD and he couldn't believe that all he received just only 30 bloody sickles, it was suppose to be GREATER GOOD for Magical Britain.

Griphook smirked slightly as he looked at them.

"There's one last thing for everyone but myself, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, Hermoine Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley nee Delacour, Garrick Ollivander, and Alastor Moody."

Molly winced heavily. "Cover your heads!"

The old goblin sat back in his chair and gave a relaxed sigh. "I leave everyone, except everyone a lifetime supply of ice cream."

Lucius looked incredulous as he looked at the tiny goblin. "Ice cream?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. 'Something's wrong, that doesn't sound like Claudia.'

"Ice cream, what's all?" Sirius asks the goblin manager.

Griphook nodded looking slightly as he replied. "That's all."

Ron looked at Griphook curiously as he rubbed stomach since he want a taste of ice cream. "Well, what's the flavor is it?"

Griphook suddenly grinned as several goblins loading the boxing gloves on the cannons gleefully. "Boxing gloves."

And the goblins let firing several boxing gloves off each head as Griphook and Claudia's loyal friend rolled out of their chairs laughing. Soon after that everyone got up and left.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Code Geass world**

 **Potter Tower, Area 11 (Formerly Japan)**

Inside the office of the CEO of Potter Enterprise, where Claudia herself signing the paperwork on newly projects: reconstrction of Japanese ghettos, creating a cure to purge the drug called 'Refrain', making food and medicine products to other countreis, and _**TOP SECRET**_ _aka_ the newly construct mechs "Silhouette Knights".

She stopped in the middle of signing as she felt something then she smile. 'It would seem someone already received A Boxing Glove.' She giggle as she continue her work.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter.


	3. Preview

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **PREVIEW. . .**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the resistance, I welcome you to the Order of the Black Knights!" Noire/Claudia along with Lelouch/Zero and Nunnally/Nemo spread her arms showing the resistance members to the arsenal of weapons and a newly-kind mech: Silhouette Knights that will match Britannia's Knightmare Frame.

 **(Scene change)**

"I will one day become a Knight of One!" A Japanese/Eleven teenage boy who was now an Honrary Britannian as he clench his fist in determination.

 **(Scene change)**

"After we sell that child empress to the Holy Britannian Empire." A fat Chinese eunuch talk to his fellow High Eunuchs.

"We shall become nobles!" Another Chinese short and older-looking man with a shrill voice while other High Eunuchs laugh of their greed.

Unknown to them, hiding in the shadows a tall young Chines man with a lean body, he has brown eyes and long black hair that reach to his knees donned with a red back headpiece. He wears a blue short shirt similar to a men's qipao and a long white shirt with two cut leg slit underneath. He also dons a red sash with his sword attached to it, black pants and brown boots. He grip his jian sword in anger.

"I won't allow it!" He mutters in anger as he watched the greedy High Eunuchs then he walk away.

 **(Scene change)**

"This is interesing. Magic." A girl with long, almost waist-length light green hair and golden eyes. She is of average height, being slightly shorter. She has a scar under her left breast that resembles a red bird-like sigil.

 **(Scene change)**

"This is troubling times, big brother." A very large Britannian man, towering over nearly all other characters in the series, and appears to be muscular and well-built. He has long white hair styled into Renaissance-style curls. He has violet eyes and angular features.

"She's dangerous enemy, Charles." A young Britannian boy, leaving him with a very short stature and an eternally youthful appearance. Due to being a young boy, he has a small nose, thin eyebrows, a fair face, and a slender body. Unlike his twin brother, he was born with light blond hair that he always kept combed back, revealing a large forehead.

 **(Scene change)**

A dark and purple demonic-like Silhouette Knight standing while holding two swords, a countless Britannian Knightmares that surrounds the demonic-like mech were destroyed as it head turns around with scary purple eyes glowing.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
